Fixing A Broken Mother
by OutSquash13
Summary: A 19 year old Jaune finds himself in a situation with a 30 year old woman.
1. First kiss

**Hey guys, Squash here. Now, a lot of you are probably wondering where I have been, and the answer to the is… I have been busy. Anyway, I got a job, Christmas happened, New Year's is coming up, and I got a wedding to go to in a different part of my continent. So yeah. Pretty busy. I randomly wrote this a week ago and it has blossomed into a full fledged mini story. Hope you enjoy!**

Jaune smiled happily as he walked over the circular road of the cauldron. Jaune looked to his left to see that Ren and Nora were out in their front yard, the ten year old girl dragging the twelve year old boy along with her. Jaune chuckled at the two, wondering how Ren could ever put up with the unlimited amount of energy that Nora seemed to have. Jaune smiled when he saw Nora notice him, the young girl smiling and waving at him while shouting something. Ren just nodded, to which Jaune returned.

Jaune then looked away and broke into a light jog, jogging up a small driveway to one of the houses on the street. Jaune walked up to the door and knocked on it's screen door, the metal rattling loudly. Jaune looked into the window next to the door and waved slightly at the two year old girl that was inside the house, the small girl waving back after a second. Jaune looked back to the front door when he heard it's lock click, the wooden door opening.

The door swung open and Jaune saw one of the four people who lived in the house, the person at the door a woman. Jaune smiled at her lightly as she looked at him, her gaze somewhat nervous when she opened the door, but it swapped to a softer look when she saw who it was. As much as Jaune hated to admit it, he had a small crush on the woman before him. Granted, he was sure it was just a thing that any nineteen year old would go through, but it still felt weird that he had a crush on his thirty year old neighbour. As he always did when he saw her, he quickly looked over her, taking in all of the little details, from the shape of her clean white clothes, to the look of pride and experience in her dull, yet warm silver eyes.

"Jaune! Hi, come right in!" She said happily, the woman unlocking the door and taking a step back. Jaune nodded and opened the screen door, stepping into the house. He felt the cold air that was in the house, looking around to see that the AC's were on. Jaune turned back around and closed the wooden door, not wanting to let any of the cold air out. Jaune took a step forward, but stopped when he heard barking. He looked towards the barking and saw that a little white and grey corgi had ran up to him, the little dog sniffing and running around his feet.

"Hello there Zwei." Jaune said to the dog, leaning down and giving his hand to the dog. The small corgi immediately shoved it's head into his hand and started licking it, Jaune using his free hand to rub the dog's ears.

"Duaaane!" Exclaimed the two year old from besides Jaune, making him turn to smile at the little girl.

"Hello Ruby. You've gotten better at speaking." Jaune said, Ruby nodding her head enthusiastically at the praise. Jaune smiled and stopped petting Zwei, leaning over to Ruby and patting her head lightly. Ruby giggled and ran off, leaving Jaune there with a smile. Jaune got up fully and walked to where the woman was, who was just watching him interact with her daughter and dog.

"So, how you been Summer?" Jaune asked, the woman looking at her daughter as she ran around with Zwei chasing after her. Summer sighed and crossed her arms, not looking away from Ruby and Zwei.

"I've been okay. I just wanted to thank you for feeding Zwei while we all go away." Summer said, Jaune shaking his head at what she said.

"It's no problem. I enjoying seeing Zwei." Jaune said happily, he too watching as the dog chased the little girl around.

"Jaune… Can I… Can I ask a question?" Summer asked slowly and quietly, Jaune looking at her.

"Yes, of course you can." He said to her, turning back to the little girl and dog play together.

"Do you… T-Think I'm pretty?" Summer asked, Jaune's eyes widening a bit at the question. He immediately turned to look at her, the blonde gobsmacking when she saw that she was nervously holding her arms against her chest, lightly biting her lip and avoiding his gaze.

"Yes." Jaune said without a second of hesitation. She looked at him, her eyes wide in slight surprise.

"I-I-I mean, you're a very beautiful woman, and… Uhh…" Jaune stammered, trying to cover up for his direct confirmation that he saw her as pretty.

"R-Really?" She asked hesitantly, Jaune nodding his head instantly.

"Of course." Jaune said, hoping that his voice didn't betray his current nerves.

"T-Thanks." Summer said, Jaune nodding his head.

"Is there… Any reason for that question?" Jaune asked hesitantly, Summer biting her lip again.

"Well… My husband and I… We've been fighting a bit lately." Summer said, Jaune nodding his head in understanding. Truth be told, everyone on the street could hear the fights between Summer and Tai-Yang. Most of the time, the fighting seemed to be verbal, but, some other times though…

"Yeah. I can hear it from across the street." Jaune said, Summer looking at him in surprise and shock.

"I-It's that loud?" She whispered, looking desperately at Jaune. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I can only hear it because of the amount of times I stand outside your house at night, waiting for a chance to take Ruby and raise her as my own." Jaune said, Summer smiling in return. For some reason, the two seemed to have a weird system, where they would make jokes that would be either weird or kinda creepy, but to them, it was all jokes. Heck, many had accused them of having a secret contest to one up each other in horrible jokes, both in the mean of terrible timing and terrible context.

"Thank's Jaune." Summer said, her smile fading away. Jaune just nodded, knowing that she understood how the street did hear her and Tai-Yang.

"Anyway. He's said some… Things. And I guess that they've started to get to me. One of the most biggest ones is…" Summer said, her sentence trailing off. Jaune looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah?" He said, hoping to encourage her to tell.

"The fact that I was prettier. Hotter. Sexier while in collage. But, now I have two kids." Summer admitted, Jaune looking at her in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? You look like you are in collage. And I can't think of a person, prettier, hotter or sexier than you." Jaune said, smiling at her, making her eyes widen at what he had said. After a second, Jaune's head figure out what he had said as well and his own eyes widened a bit.

"Uhh, wait, t-that came out wrong-" Jaune started saying, but was cut off when Sumer stepped forward and kissed Jaune on the lips. To put it simply, Jaune's eyes widened as he felt fireworks go off throughout his body. He stood shocked for a second, his hands frozen in mid air, before he closed his eyes and let his hands drop to his side. Suddenly, a small gasp was heard from besides them, Jaune and Summer immediately breaking the kiss and turning to see that Ruby and Zwei were both looking at them intently.

"Yaw!" Ruby suddenly shouted happily, throwing her hands up in the air. While the little girl had some trouble saying it, the two knew that she had said "Yay"." Jaune chuckled at Ruby while Summer smiled at her, both of them shaking their heads lightly. Summer and Jaune then looked back at each other, their eyes connecting immediately.

"I-"

"Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry!" Summer suddenly said as her eyes widened considerably, the woman's exclamation cutting Jaune off. Her hands shot too her mouth and covered it, her hands shaking slightly as she took a step back.

"I-I'm so sorry." Summer said quietly from behind her hands, Jaune staring into her eyes, his heart tearing at the sight of her watery eyes.

"Wait!" Jaune said to her, but she had already turned and started walking away. Jaune watched as she walked away from him, the woman turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

"I-I enjoyed it." Jaune said to himself, the blonde looking to the ground in defeat. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes, his mind racing. _Why did she kissed me? Does she like me? What does this mean? She's married! I'm eleven years younger than her! Oh god…_ Jaune's train of thought was interrupted when he felt something tugging on his cargo pants, Jaune opening one of his eyes to see that Ruby was trying to get his attention. He chuckled and snaked his hands gently under the girl's arms, lifting her up and onto his shoulders.

"Yaw!" Ruby said happily again, making Jaune laugh. He then turned away from where Summer had gone and walked in the opposite direction, planning on going outside with Ruby to play with some coloured chalk.

 **Now, I have some ideas for smut and sexy stuff for this story, But once it is written, I shall post it separately. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Heated kiss

**Happy new year's everyone! Most of you are probably reading this on the 31** **st** **. But for the pacific and Europe it is 2017. Anyway, a lot of you seemed to have a massive problem with the idea of Summer cheating on Tai-Yang. Now, I can't stress this enough, but stick through it. I have had an idea what to do about that since before I posted the first chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and have a happy new year.**

Two weeks after the kiss, Jaune had been over to Summer's plenty more times, but, they never had a chance to talk privately with one another. To Jaune's disappointment, Summer started to avoid most contact with Jaune, making the blonde get depressed. Soon, he stopped making time for Ruby and Sun, the blonde confining himself to his room. Until one day, when he was forced out of his room.

"Com'n! It's New Year's Eve." Cried Jane, one of Jaune's two siblings. The blonde could only groan from his position on his bed, turning to face his little sister. Jaune looked at her and saw that she was still wearing makeup from a party that she went too earlier that night.

"Right. I'll be sure to shoot you a text." Jaune said, his sister frowning at his sarcastic tone. Sure, she may be the younger sister, yet, she was still able to kick Jaune's ass somehow.

"You better get your ass out there right now or I'll put all the sleeping children in this room." Jane threatened, Jaune's eyes widening at the threat. While Jaune liked most of the kids on the street, he hated one of the little girls whenever she was asleep, as she for whatever reason snored louder than a car's engine.

"Urrgh! Fine." He mumbled, jumping up from his bed. He watched as his sister smiled smugly and walked away from his door, Jaune letting a small growl out. Jaune took a deep breath to collect himself and walked out of his room, walking to the back patio, where everyone was gathered. He stepped out the open door and was greeted by his parents immediately.

"Ah! Jaune, good to see you finally out of your room!" His father said jokingly, the man actually quite happy to see Jaune up and moving around. Jaune just grumbled something in reply and went to a free seat that was around the table. He sat down and sighed, his head falling back as he listened to the conversations of the other people at the table.

"H-Hi." Said a voice from besides Jaune, the blonde lifting his head upright and opening his eyes. He looked to his side to see that Summer was sitting next to him with a sleeping Ruby in her arms.

"H-Hey." Jaune replied, looking away quickly from Summer. He took a deep breath in and shifted himself to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"What was th-"

"Please don't hate me." Jaune stopped his sentence when he heard what Summer had said, Jaune turning to her in surprise.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Jaune asked, Summer's eyes looking away from Jaune's as the blonde eagerly waited for a reply.

"F-For kissing you." Summer whispered, her voice just barely loud enough for Jaune to hear it over the other's conversations and some music in the background. Jaune's eyes widened at Summer, the blonde not expecting that.

"Summer… I could never hate you." Jaune said softly, Summer not even raising her head at his words. Jaune sighed and looked across the table, seeing one of his neighbours looking straight at him and Summrr.

" _Shit."_ Jaune thought as he gulped nervously, the blonde realising that his neighbour that he was currently looking at was able to lip read. Jaune watched nervously as the man across from him just turned his gaze to Summer, looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. The man then looked back to Jaune and nodded his head at the blonde, Jaune's eyes widening a bit. Jaune slowly nodded back, not sure what to make of it.

"Sweetheart, perhaps you should put Ruby to bed for the night. She tried valiantly to stay up." The man said from across the table, his words catching Summer's attention. Summer looked up to him and nodded, standing up from her chair.

"Right. Well, I'll see everyone next time we get together." Summer said, everyone at the table nodding and saying their goodbyes. Summer nodded and said bye to them all, before walking back into the house and towards the front door. Before she could even see the door, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned in curiosity to see who it was, her heart seizing up when she saw Jaune.

"Hey Summer. If you want, we could put Ruby in my room with Roman. That way you don't have to go so early." Jaune suggested, Summer tilting her head at his suggestion.

"But doesn't Roman sleep in his own bed?" Summer asked, wondering why Jaune's little brother would be asleep in Jaune's room, and not his own room.

"He… Uh… Doesn't like the dark. Or being alone." Jaune explained, Summer nodding I understanding.

"I see. Well, it's nice the you are looking out for your brother." Summer said, Jaune nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah." Jaune said, creating an awkward silence between the two. Summer opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when Ruby stirred in her arms, the little girl wriggling around. Jaune chuckled at the sight.

"Here, I'll take her." Jaune said, reaching out to take Ruby from Summer. She hesitantly looked at his hands, before holding Ruby out gently so he could get a hold of her. Jaune out his hands softly around Ruby, at the same time having his and Summer's hands touch. She gasped silently and let go of Ruby slowly, Jaune pulling Ruby into his chest.

"If you'll follow me." Jaune said, jerking his head to down a separate hallway, turning around and walking down it, Summer close behind. As the walked, Summer noticed the amount of picture that were framed, most of them having Jaune, Roman and Jane playing together. They walked past a couple of doors before Jaune stopped in front of a doorway, Summer running into him because of her fascination on the pictures.

"O-Oops." Summer stuttered as she looked up to Jaune, the blonde at least a head more taller than Summer. Her breathing got laboured as she stared into Jaune's eyes, the woman loving the cobalt colour that his eyes had. Jaune stared back, the blonde just as infatuated with her silver eyes.

" _O-Oh God… I can feel his heart beat."_ Summer thought to herself, the woman loving the feeling of Jaune's heart beating.

" _And he's so….."_ Summer thought, stopping her sentence to find the right word to describe what she was feeling.

" _Warm."_ She concluded as she felt one of Ruby's flailing arms hit her arm. Summer then suddenly shook her head and took a step back, removing any eye or body contact between them.

"S-Sorry." She apologised nervously, hoping that Jaune wouldn't pick up on her anxiety. She also hoped that they had not been pushed together for what felt like an hour, when it was really about twenty seconds.

"I-It's okay." Jaune said, looking at his door and opening it, taking a step in and then moving to the side, letting Summer step into the room. He shut the door once she had stepped in.

"Wow. He's growing fast." Summer said as she looked at the sleeping form of a three year old Roman, wrapped in a rug and laying on what she assumed was Jaune's bed. Jaune judged chuckled and walked to the bed, gently putting Ruby down next to him and pulling a bit of his rug over her.

"Yeah. It feels like only yesterday we found him." Jaune said with a smile, Summer nodding in agreement.

"Kids grow up fast." She said, Jaune humming in agreement. A awkward yet somewhat comfortable silence set in, leaving Jaune and Summer standing silently and watching the two sleeping children.

"So… Can we talk?" Jaune asked slowly, afraid that Summer might run off again like the many other times he had tried to ask her about the kiss. He looked to Summer and notice how her eyes looked a bit unfocused.

"W-We had another fight." She said quietly, whether it was out of fear of waking the children or her fear of telling Jaune the truth, maybe even something else.

"When?" Jaune asked, walking over to a small desk that he had in his room. Summer followed him over and stood next to a chair that was tucked under the desk. She reached to pull out the chair, but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. At first she gasped and yanked her hand away in fear, the woman covering her head.

"It's okay Summer." Jaune said, putting up his hand back on her wrist hesitantly. Summer froze for a second at the contact, but relaxed when she felt that the hand was gentle and soft. She removed her hands from over her head and looked at Jaune with teary eyes. Jaune smiled back at her and pulled her gently into the chair he had pulled out for her, Summer falling into the seat without resistance. Summer sighed as she looked to the ground.

"Today." Summer whispered once Jaune had pulled out a second chair, the blonde sitting one the chair and facing her.

"What about?" Jaune asked softly, Summer not breaking her fixed gaze on the floor.

"My behaviour." She said, Jaune looking at her in confusion. He moved his hand to her folded hands, hearing her gasp when their hands touched.

"What about your behaviour?" Jaune asked, Summer sniffing as she felt her eyes get more watery.

"He said that I was cheating on him. Said I kept avoiding him. He confronted me and I lost my cool. H-He hit me." Summer said as her tears started to fall, Jaune looking at her in sadness. He gentle grabbed her and guided her to his bed, laying himself and her down on an unoccupied space. He then pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back the whole time. Summer was only crying at this point, the woman unable to do anything else.

"Where did he hit you?" Jaune asked, Summer shivering at the feeling of his breath on her ear. She shook as she snaked her hands down her body, he fingers curling around the hem of her white shirt. She pulled it up enough so that Jaune could only see her stomach. Jaune pulled out of the hug for a second and looked, the blonde gasping at what he saw. On her stomach, her perfectly shaped stomach, was a giant, ugly bruise. What made Jaune feel even sicker was the fact that the mark almost resembled a brick.

"My god." Jaune said in horror, pulling Summer into a tighter hug.

"H-Hit me… With a brick." Summer cried quietly, Jaune's stomach churning.

"I'm s-so sorry." Jaune said as he held her tight, the woman crying as she held onto him too. He pulled his head back to say something once her crying had died down to hiccups, but he was stopped when he noticed the look in her silver eyes. He froze at the sight of them, her irises and pupils large and flowing with emotion.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Caught by surprise at the sudden kiss, Jaune stayed frozen for a second, before he closed his eyes and started to kiss back. Jaune pushed back at her lips, the blonde feeling as if he was on fire, Summer feeling the same way. Unbeknownst to both of them, they were both feeling the same. Jaune lightly put his hands onto Summer's hips, the woman shivering at the feeling of soft and warming hands on her. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, using her arms to pull him in closer. In a sort of game, they quickly fell into a pattern where one would push, and then the other would in return. They went on for another ten seconds before the urge for air became too great, both of them breaking off so they could breath. They both took deep and rapid breaths, neither one of them breaking eye contact.

"T-Thanks." Summer said after they had both caught their breath. Jaune just nodded, opening his mouth to say something. Summer took this as an opportunity to lock her lips onto his again, running her tongue over Jaune's lips. She pulled back and giggled at the utter look of shock that Jaune had on his face.

"D-Do you mind if I go too sleep?" Summer asked quietly. Jaune just shook his head and smiled at her, the blonde placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Not at all." He said, Summer smiling at him as she nodded. Jaune's eyes widened suddenly as he checked his watch, his eyes widening even more at the time.

"It's almost midnight! Quick, wake the kids up." Jaune said to Summer, the woman nodding and crawling with Jaune up to the sleeping kids.

"Ruby, Roman. Wake up." Jaune said softly as he shook them gently, Roman waking up immediately while Ruby took a second.

"What is it?" Roman asked as he sat up and stretched.

"It's twenty second till new year." Jaune answered, making Ruby instantly shoot up at his words.

"Yaw!" She shouted happily, Jaune and Summer letting out a small laugh at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"Okay… Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Jaune said as he counted down, the two kids both looking at him in anticipation. His watch beeped as it turned to twelve, the two kids jumping up.

"Yaw!" Ruby shouted excitedly, while Roman just smiled and watched Ruby do a weird type of dance.

"Okay. Now, back to bed." Jaune said, Roman nodding his head while Ruby groaned a bit.

"J-Jaune. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Roman asked, Jaune smiling at his brother.

"Of course you can." Jaune said happily, laying down next to Roman, who instantly wiggled into his arms.

"You wanna join us?" Jaune said to Summer, watching in amusement as she tried to stay awake.

"Sure." She said tiredly as she laid down Next to Ruby, the little girl doing the same thing that Roman had did.

"Night." Jaune said to them all, only too find that they had all fallen asleep already.


	3. Lover's Kiss

**hey guys! I'm backache! I had a nice little holiday. And the wedding was nice, but anyway, I have decided on a weird updating schedule for this story. I decided that once I have three chapter's written and waiting to go, I'll post one and work on another. I'm weird. But then again. You lot are as well. And thanks to you guys for sticking around. Two chapters and my solution to what was pissing everyone off in the first chapter shall be revealed**

After two weeks, Jaune had reintegrated himself back into the street, all of the little kids happy to have their favourite neighbour back out too play whatever they wanted without question. He also opened up more to Summer, and had started having little "sleepovers" at the Rose residence, at the request of Ruby. Somehow, Tai-Yang still had no clue of the new development between Summer and Jaune, the man blinded by work and other problems that barely concerned his family.

"So Jaune… Where do you want to sleep?" Summer asked Jaune as he walked into her house, the blonde boy immediately hearing the sounds of Ruby playing with Zwei. Currently, Tai-Yang had to go on an excursion for the school that he worked for, the man having to be gone for an entire week. Summer had immediately jumped at the chance to spend more uninterrupted time with Jaune.

"The sofa is fine." Jaune said happily, Summer frowning lightly at him.

"Are you sure? I-I wouldn't mind sharing my bed." Summer said quietly, Jaune looking at her with a smile.

"It's fine Summer." Jaune reassured her with a kiss on the lips, the woman perking up a bit at the small contact. Even after plenty of kisses between the two, both of them were still able to surprise the other with just a simple kiss.

"Okay." Summer sighed in slight defeat, Jaune smiling at her. Jaune pulled Summer into a hug and felt her arms wrapped around him instantly, the smaller woman fitting into the crook of his neck.

"Daune!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran into the room, Zwei following closely behind her. Jaune smiled and leaned down to Ruby and Zwei.

"Hey Ruby. Hi Zwei." He said to them both as he gently rubbed their heads. Ruby giggled and then ran off, Zwei following close behind her. Jaune stood back up and looked at Summer, the woman smiling at him.

"I will not understand how you have such an easy time with kids." Summer said with a small laugh, Jaune humming lightly in agreement. He knew that Summer was talking about all of the kids on the street, not just Ruby and her brother.

"Neither shall I." Jaune said to himself, Summer smiling at him. She kissed him lightly and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the house. Soon Jaune found himself in front of the spare guest room that the house had. Jaune had asked about the room, but Summer said that he wasn't about to sleep in it.

"What have you got in here that makes me sleep on the sofa?" Jaune asked humorously, Summer looking away from him for a second. She looked back at the door and gave Jaune a second to see her face, Jaune frowning when he saw that sad look on her beautiful face.

"Me." She said sadly, opening the door to show Jaune the multitude of random clothes, all women's clothes, scattered on the bed and floor, and an excessive amount of makeup sprawled on the desk of the room. Jaune's eyes widened once he realised what she meant.

"Y-You… What!?" He asked, his voice filled with anger. While Summer backed away a small, bit, thinking the anger was directed at her, she was wrong. Jaune knew that Tai-Yang must've kicked her out of her normal room, and so Summer had to sleep in the guest bedroom.

"H-He kicked me out… Again." Summer said quietly, Jaune facing her. He noticed the tears in her silver eyes, her eyes threatening to let loose the waterworks. Jaune took a step closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling the woman into his chest. She soon began to cry while Jaune rubbed her back and whispered things into her ear.

" _H-He's… So warm."_ Summer thought to herself as she was crying into Jaune's chest, the blonde hugging her the whole time. They stayed like that for a minute, Jaune waiting it out for Summer's breakdown to finish.

"Y-You're… Too good to me." Summer muttered once she had stopped crying, Jaune removing her face from his chest.

"No I'm not. If I was, I'd kick Tai-Yang's ass." Jaune said, Summer letting out a small laugh. She looked into his eyes and noticed the look of utter determination in his eyes and the serious look on his face. He was determined, she realised.

" _Determined to protect me."_ Summer realised as she looked away from his eyes, the woman looking to the ground.

"I'll always be here for you Summer. You, Ruby and Zwei." Jaune said, Summer looking into his eyes again. Her eyes widened when she met his eyes.

"A-Always?" She asked, the woman wanting to hear it from him again, despite already knowing what his answer would be.

"Always." He said, Summer noticing the hint of pride that came into his eyes at the fact that she accepted him. As she looked into Jaune's eyes, something clicked within her, making her press her lips against his. After a second of hard kissing, she pulled away from him and prepared for what she felt.

"Summer, I-"

"I love you Jaune." Summer said quickly, her voice loud enough to be considered shouting. She breathes heavily for a second, her head still in Jaune's chest.

"I… Um." Jaune stuttered out, making Summer remove her head to look at him. He was blushing deeply and was also rubbing at the back of his neck, a trait that Summer had learnt meant he was nervous.

"Oh god… I-I'm so sorry. I-" Summer said, the woman taking a step back from Jaune. She quickly shot into her room and closed the door in Jaune's face before he could even react. Jaune just sighed and walked away, the blonde knowing that it was probably best to let the woman cool off a bit. Two hours later, it had started getting dark, So Jaune chopped up some small pieces of meat and vegetables for the girl to eat, while he fed baby food to a happy and giggling Sun. He fed Zwei after and made himself and Summer dinner, Jaune bringing both plates with him as he walked to her room.

"Summer?" Jaune called softly as he knocked on the door gently with his foot. He heard no reply, so he carefully held the two plates and opened the door, opening it slowly so that he didn't drop a plate. He opened the door to see that Summer was asleep on her bed, the woman looking gorgeous in Jaune's opinion. He walked over to the bedside table that was next to Summer and put her plate down, Jaune turning to leave the room. He was stopped, however. He looked down at what had grabbed onto his wrist and saw that Summer was resting on her arm while using the other to grab Jaune.

"Stay." She said quietly, Jaune noticing the pleading look in her eyes. Jaune just nodded in response. Summer let go of his wrist and he walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and pulled his plate in front of him, seeing that Summer had done the same out of the corner of his eye.

"This pasta?" Summer asked as she picked up her fork and twirled it around, gathering long, thin strips of pasta onto her fork.

"No. I hunted down the mice and rats in your house and gutted them all. You are currently eating their gizzards." Jaune said, Summer smiling at him and letting out a laugh. The two soon fell into a comfortable silence as they both ate their meal's. After a minute they had finished and had put their plates down onto one of the bedside tables. Jaune noticed how Summer started fidgeting slightly, the blonde looking at her.

"What's up?" Jaune asked, the woman looking at him nervously. She started clamping her hands together rapidly.

"I-I am just not sure if I made the right choice back there." Summer said meekly, Jaune nodding in understanding. Honestly, he wasn't that surprised that she was worried about how he was going to react her what she had said.

"Truth be told, I was a little shocked a first." Jaune said, Summer looking down in sadness. Jaune gently grabbed onto her chin and lifted her head so their eyes were on the same level.

"But… I never said that I didn't feel the same way." Jaune said with a smile, Summer's eyes widening in realisation. She quickly shot forward and tackled Jaune onto the bed, the blonde taken by surprise. She started to assault his mouth, Jaune kissing back with the same amount of ferocity. In the heat of the kiss, Summer opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Jaune's lips, the blonde stopping for a second. Summer pulled back when she realised what she had done, the woman frowning in anxiety when she saw Jaune's face.

"S-Sorry." Summer stuttered out, Jaune shaking his head at her words. He quickly shot forward again and started kissing her harder.

This time however, the blonde was running his tongue over her gasped into the kiss at the feeling of Jaune's tongue, the woman having not been kissed this way for a while. Summer opened her mouth and let Jaune in. The blonde's tongue shot forward and into her mouth, making Summer moan into the kiss. Jaune started to move his tongue around a second later, running his tongue along every inch of her mouth. After another second, Summer lifted her tongue into the fray, Jaune's tongue immediately lapping at her own.

Feeling playful, Summer started pushing against Jaune's tongue with her own, Jaune returning it a second later. After a minute of tongue wrestling, Jaune's tongue retreated back into his mouth, Summer's tongue following it instantly. Jaune allowed Summer to explore his mouth, the woman eagerly running her tongue over everything in his mouth, just the same way that he did with her mouth. Soon. The pair ran out of air, making both of them retract, each of them gasping for air.

"I.. Love you.. Too." Jaune said between his gasps, Summer smiling at him between her own gasps. Summer shot back in again and continued kissing, the pair spending most of the night like this.


	4. Dinner

**Hey guys! I can't wait for you all to read this and next chapter. Now, most of you will probably jump the gun and think that this is my solution for the cheating thing that triggered people.** _ **It is not.**_ **This is just more story. This is not my solution to the cheating problem. That solution is in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Jaune, are you and your family able to come over for dinner tonight?" Summer asked suddenly as Ruby, Zwei, Sun, Jaune and herself sat on a large sofa in different positions, all of them watching some animated movie that Ruby likes. Jaune looked at her with a raised eyebrow from his spot next to her.

"Sure. I'll ask. What's up?" Jaune asked, wondering why Summer had asked. Normally, Summer only asked things from him after his reassurance, of when she was nervous.

"Well. Tai-Yang has invited his daughter and Ex wife to come for dinner, and I asked if I could ask your family to join us." Summer said, Jaune nodding in understanding. Summer had talked about Tai-Yang's previous marriage a couple of times, the woman only mentioning about how Tai-Yang's Ex apparently disappeared, leaving him to raise their daughter, only to return suddenly seventeen years later.

"Of course. I'll go and ask when Ruby falls asleep." Jaune said, pointing to Ruby as her eyes continued drooping, the little girl barely staying awake. Summer smiled and nodded, the woman shooting forward and hugging Jaune.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged him, Jaune smiling back at her. As much as the two liked hugging each other every moment, they had to limit themselves, especially when Tai-Yang was in the house, and even more so when Ruby was around.

Not even an hour later, Jaune went and asked his parents about them having dinner at the Rose house that evening. Luckily, they had no objections and we're happy that they were invited. Jaune smiled and hugged his parents, saying a quick thanks before running back over to Summer's house. He walked straight in and walked back to where the movie was playing, Jaune stopping stock still when he heard something.

 _He heard a cry_

A cry of and by what, he had no clue, but it was a cry none the less. Panicked, Jaune quickly turned to the sound and ran towards it, his eyes widening when he turned a corner and saw that Ruby was laying face first on the ground, Sun laying next to her. Jaune immediately ran up to Ruby, the blonde kneeling down to her level instantly. He looked over to Zwei, who was laying next to Sun protectively, the dog baring his teeth slightly at Jaune. Jaune ignored the dog and gently put his hands on Ruby's shoulders, pulling the girl up a second later. Jaune gasped in shock when he saw her tear stained face and a scratch that was on her chin and forehead, Jaune looking to the ground instantly, the blonde hoping to god that the little girl hadn't fallen and hurt herself on the rough carpet.

 _Shit._

Jaune picked her up gently, pulling her up to his chest and holding her tightly. Jaune quickly walked one of the house's bathrooms, the blonde walking in and putting Ruby down next to the sink. He quickly turned to a large cabinet next to the sink, Jaune quickly flinging it open. He quickly searched through the whole thing for band aids, before finding them. He hurried to open them up and put them over Ruby's grazes, the wound's starting to bleed a bit. He finally got them open after he had decided to just rip them open, Jaune immediately sticking the required amount onto Ruby's face. Jaune sighed as he stuck the last band aid to Ruby's face, the girl touching them gingerly.

"What happened Ruby?" Jaune asked the little girl, the blonde looking at her.

"Dada and Mama." She answered, Jaune only imagining what it meant.

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked, knowing that the two parents were involved. Ruby gently reached out, Jaune raising his hand to her's. She took it and guided it to her face, the little girl hitting herself gently with Jaune's hand.

"O-Oh God." Jaune said as his eyes widened, her meaning clear to Jaune. He pulled Ruby close to him and hugged her, the little girl wrapping her small arms around Jaune's neck. Jaune stood up and walked out to where Sun and Zwei were, finding the two in the same positions. Jaune smiled and walked over to Zwei and Sun, petting the dog on the head.

"Good boy Zwei." Jaune said, the dog softening and nudging his head into Jaune's hand, the blonde chuckling as he started to scratch the dog's head.

"J-Jaune?" He heard from behind him, the blonde turning around at the voice. He turned and gasped at what he saw, the blonde immediately holding Ruby's head down into his shoulder. In front of him, was Summer. The woman was leaning on the door frame and was clutching her stomach. But that wasn't all. On her face, her beautiful, perfect face, was a black eye.

"Jesus Christ!" He said as he shot forward, the blonde hugging the woman immediately. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him, Jaune hugging her tightly.

"W-What happened?" Jaune asked, the blonde somewhat scared to hear the answer to his question. Summer just sighed into his body, the blonde knowing that she was hurting just telling him.

"He hit me. Dragged me off the sofa while Ruby was in my lap." Summer answered, Jaune holding her tighter.

"T-That… That…" Jaune muttered, unable to finish his sentence twice. Summer just nodded into his chest, the small action calming Jaune down.

"When did he start hurting you?" Jaune asked, Summer looking up at him.

"J-Jaune. I…" She started, Jaune knowing that she was going to avoid his question.

"How long." He asked again, Summer looking into his eyes. With a sigh, her head dropped back down into his chest.

"A Year." She answered. Jaune's eyes widened significantly. He then held her closer to his body, both of them loving the feeling of the other's body.

"I could use some help making dinner?" Summer suggested, Jaune smiling at her. He kissed the top of her head and let go of her reluctantly, handing Ruby over to her mother. The pair walked into the kitchen and started cooking, the pair working in perfect harmony to cook the dinner. After an hour, they had both cooked enough pasta to feed a small army, Jaune recommending the amount due to his family's ability to eat a large amount of food. Soon, his family showed up and Tai-Yang appeared with his Ex wife and daughter, both of them looking the exact same age.

"So, how did you and Raven meet?" Jaune's father asked Tai-Yang as they had all finished their dinners. Tai-Yang looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We met through friends." Tai-Yang answered, Jaune's father nodding his head in understanding. Jaune sat there quietly throughout most of the dinner, the blonde's mind in overdrive.

"Red! Stop taking my pasta!" Roman cried in mock anger, the little girl having taken a couple of strands of his pasta. Everyone else laughed at their antics.

"So, Yang, how old are you?" Jaune's mother asked, the blonde girl looking up from the table.

"Twenty." She answered, Jaune's mother nodding in return.

"And what about you Raven? You and your daughter look exactly the same age!" She gushed, Raven smiling at the compliment.

"Thank you. I am nearly forty. I have gotten that a lot." Raven answered, Jaune's mother smiling with a nod. Jaune looked over wearily to Summer, the woman sitting across the table from him. As much as they both wanted to sit next to each other, they sadly couldn't. Jaune was at least a bit happy that he could sit next to Sun and feed the baby some food.

"Mrs Rose, what happened to you're face?" Jane asked innocently, making Jaune and Summer nearly spit out what they had in their mouths. Summer coughed nervously for a second, before looking at Jane.

"Well Jane, I-I tripped and hit my eye on the corner of the bathroom sink. When I did that I was holding Ruby and she grazed her face." Summer explained, Jane nodding. As Summer turned back to her plate, she looked forward and saw a frustrated glance that Jaune was giving her. While he did understand that it wasn't the correct time to say why she had really gotten a black eye, he was still frustrated that she had lied about it, making the blonde wonder if she had lied before. Summer just shrugged meekly at his glance, the woman turning back to the conversation that was going on.


	5. Truth

**Jesus Christ… All the people bloody saying that they don't like this is givin' me a migraine. Seriously, do you people not know how to not read stuff that you don't like. Legitimately, I'm not mind controlling you, so if you don't like this, why the hell are you reading this shit then? Anyway, now that's out the way. Holy shit, the people who like this and aren't just following this story so they can put it down whenever I upload it, you lot are amazing. I don't think I've ever had so many emails about people following my stuff before. So yeah. Thank you all.**

 **Oh, and the person asking about this story's scheduled… You know I already explained it, right? I said that when I had three chapter's written, I'd post one and work on another. It's kind of weird. But yeah, hope you all enjoy!**

So… What's up?" Yang asked as Jaune held Sun, the baby about to go too sleep. Jaune just shrugged without looking away from the movie that was on the T.V. in front of them. The day after dinner, Yang and Raven were invited to stay at the Rose residence for a bit, Raven accepting the offer politely.

"Com'n. There must be something we both like." Yang said frustratedly, the blonde girl getting tired of trying too start a conversation with Jaune.

"I like animals." Jaune said as he looked at Zwei and Ruby, the two running around and chasing each other at the other side of the room. Yang nodded and looked at them as well, the blonde girl smiling.

"Yeah. Zwei's pretty cool, isn't he?" Yang said as Zwei came over to her, the blonde girl rubbing his head gently. Jaune hummed in agreement, watching as Ruby came rushing over. She snuck up behind Zwei as he was getting scratched behind the ears, and the little girl yanked lightly on his tail. The dog immediately stood at attention and turned slowly, Ruby giggling at her actions the whole time.

"You better run Rubes." Yang said as Zwei lowered his body so that his front legs were sprawled across the floor, a sign that Jaune had picked up that meant Zwei was ready to run extremely fast after something. Ruby just giggled and ran away, the dog chasing after her.

"So, how is Summer? I haven't talked too her in a while." Yang asked, Jaune looking at her in confusion.

"Why don't you go and speak with her then?" Jaune asked, the blonde boy confused to why the girl before him was asking about Summer, instead of going and asking her in person.

"Well… I don't think that she likes me too much. I don't know why, but… Whenever we are around each other, I feel her get… I feel her get a bit sadder, I guess." Yang said sadly, Jaune's eyes widening at her explanation. He had talked about Yang and Raven before with Summer, but he had never heard her say anything about disliking either of them.

"Yang, Summer does like you. I think she just feels a bit awkward." Jaune said to Yang, the blonde girl looking at him.

"Really?" Yang asked, Jaune nodding in confirmation. Yang nodded back and smiled.

"So, what's your mother like?" Jaune asked, the blonde boy curious about Yang's mother. He watched as her face soured a bit.

"Not much too know. She and my dad were married, they had me and then she left. Seventeen years later and hurray!" Yang said, the blonde boy raising an eyebrow at her faked enthusiasm.

"So… You don't like her?" Jaune asked, the blonde girl looking at him angrily.

"Of course not! She leaves me without a mother, and then she randomly comes back into my life, only for her too not even care about me!" Yang exclaimed, Jaune telling her too quiet down after Sun had shifted slightly in his arms.

"Sorry. I'm just… I hate it that she only takes care of my dad." Yang muttered, Jaune's head snapping up too look at her.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked, Yang huffing in anger.

"That… Woman, shows up randomly and starts taking, "care" of my dad. I mean, how sluttly can you be?!" Yang shouted angrily, Jaune noticing the finger quotations on the word "Care". Jaune instantly shot her a glare too tell her to be quiet.

"Taking care!?" Jaune whispered, Yang sighing at him as she facepalmed.

"Sex! You know? The thing that people do when they apparently love each other. That thing!?" Yang whisper shouted, the blonde girl waving her arms around in frustration. Jaune sat there stock still, the blonde boy not believe what he had just heard.

"W-What?" Jaune squeaked, the blonde girl looking at him.

"Shit. I shouldn't have said that." Yang muttered too herself, Jaune's eyes snapping back into focus and narrowing in on Yang.

"How long." He asked, Yang's eyes widening at the question.

"I can't tell you." Yang said nervously, the blonde girl going too stand up. Jaune's hand shot forward and he grabbed onto her wrist, pulling the girl back onto the sofa with an iron grip.

"How. Long." He growled out, Jaune's eyes filled with anger. Yang gulped and looked away from him nervously.

"A year.." She answered nervously, Jaune's grip on her releasing after she answered.

"That's… That's when he started hurting her." Jaune muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, Yang looking at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked, the blonde girl looking at Jaune.

"Tai-Yang has been beating Summer since June." Jaune answered, Yang's eyes widening at his words.

"M-My God." Yang chocked out, the blonde girl looking over at Ruby, who was still playing with Zwei.

"Does… Does she know?" Yang asked in panic, the blonde girl realising that if Summer had gotten her marks from her father, then the same thing must have happened too Ruby. Jaune just nodded silently, Yang's eyes shutting tightly.

"Holy hell." She muttered again, Jaune looking at the girl before him. Yang curled up into a fetal position and rocked slightly, Jaune looking at her sadly.

"W-Why?" Yang asked, Jaune holding Sun a bit closer too his body as the baby started to get a little uneasy. Jaune looked at Yang sadly and sighed, the blonde boy looking down at her baby in his arms.

"I don't know." Jaune said, the boy bringing one of his hands too Sun's, the baby gripping his pinky finger with his tiny hand. Sun laughed happily and started to try and grab Jaune's hand with his other hand as well, the baby failing. Jaune chuckled as the baby continued trying.


	6. Advice

**Hello guys. I'm posting this around 1:20 in the morning. So, please remember that, while I am an author on this site, I am not perfect. There are bound to be mistakes. I don't have anything to keep me fully awake at this time, because of two reasons, one: I hate coffee. Two: I wanna get some sleep. Anyway, so there will most likely be mistakes. Anyway. Hope you enjoy. And I'm going to sleep.**

"So… I'll see you next time?" Yang said awkwardly to Jaune, the blonde boy shrugging at her in response. He looked down to his leg when he felt something tugging on his pants, the boy looking down too see that Ruby was at his feet. Jaune smiled and lifted the little girl up and onto his shoulders, the blonde boy making a quick mental note too be careful of doorways.

"She really likes you." Yang said happily, Jaune smiling. He nodded at her in thanks, Ruby nodding at Yang.

"Awdom!" Ruby cried happily, Yang and Jaune laughing at her attempt of saying, "Awesome".

"Yeah. For some reason I have a knack for little kids. Don't know why, but they all seem to like me. If only it were as simple for adults, huh?" Jaune said, Yang laughing at his joke.

"Yeah. It'd be way easier." Yang said with a smile, Jaune nodding in agreement again. A comfortable silence set over them. Well, as silent as it could be with Ruby on Jaune's shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked quietly, Jaune sighing at the question. As much as Jaune wanted to list the many ways that he planned to hurt Tai-Yang, he didn't want to list them in front of Ruby, nor Yang.

"I don't know. For now though… I'm not going to tell her." Jaune said, Yang nodding in understanding.

"Yeah. If you do tell her, she'll probably feel betrayed, and she won't have anybody too lean on for support." Yang said, Jaune raising an eyebrow at her for a split second, before he lowered it.

" _No. Can't tell her about me and Summer."_ Jaune thought to himself, as Yang lifted her hand to Ruby.

"Bye bye sis. I'll see ya next time." Yang said as she playfully rubbed Ruby's head, the little girl flailing her arms in an attempt to stop Yang. Yang turned and left after that, the blonde girl getting into the car with her mother and Tai-Yang.

"Why is Tai-Yang going?" Jaune asked through his teeth to Summer, the woman standing besides the car.

"He wants too check out their new tiling and walls." Summer answered back, Jaune nodding his head discreetly at the answer. Apparently, Tai-Yang was a carpenter, and more or less a builder as well, the man working with practically anything that could be related too a home.

"I'll see you when I get back sweetie!" Tai-Yang said from the driver's seat, the blonde man sticking his head out the window. Jaune had to suppress the growl that he made when Tai-Yang called Summer, "Sweetie".

"Yes. I'll see you once you get back." Summer said with a smile, Jaune noticing it was forced. The car started to back out of the driveway and onto the road, before driving off. As soon as the car was out of sight, Summer walked back inside, Jaune following. As Jaune walked in, he put Ruby down and followed Summer.

"Hey Summer? You alright?" Jaune asked when he caught up to her, the woman standing in next to her, "makeshift" room. She turned slowly and faced Jaune, the boy looking her in the eye. His own eyes widened when he saw that she had tears gathering in her eyes.

"Summer? What's wrong?" Jaune asked, the boy taking a step towards her instantly. When he got close, she flinched back, making Jaune stop.

"I-I… I can't do it anymore." Summer said, her tears starting to fall slowly. Jaune looked at her in confusion.

"Do what?" He asked, Jaune taking another hesitant step towards her.

"This. I-I… Feel horrible. Seeing Raven… I-It's made me realise how much of a… O-Of a… Slut I am." Summer cried out, the woman's tears now falling freely. Jaune's own eyes widened and he stepped forward and gently grabbed her hands.

"Summer. You are not a slut. Okay? You're beautiful." Jaune said, Summer shaking her head while he was talking.

"T-That's just it! I-I'm cheating on my husband!" She cried, Jaune taking a step back at her words. He looked at her in confusion, the blonde's heart hurting from everything. Summer calling herself a slut. Knowing what Tai-Yang has done. Summer not knowing.

"I'm a horrible person! J-Just… Leave." Summer said, Jaune's eyes widening in shock. Jaune wanted to say anything to make her feel better. He wanted to compliment her, he wanted to make sure she felt special. He wanted to make sure that she was never hurt again. But most of all, he wanted too tell her what Tai-Yang had been doing for the last year. But, he knew that if he did… He'd hurt her as much as Tai-Yang. Jaune sighed sadly and removed his hands from Summer's wrists, the boy turning and walking away. He walked too the front door and left, Jaune walking back into his own house across the street.

"Hey Jaune." Roman said happily from a table once Jaune had entered the house, Jaune smiling at him.

"Hey buddy." Jaune said in mock happiness, the blonde rubbing a hand on Roman's head. Jaune sighed and walked too his room, the blonde boy not even noticing his parent's and sister talking to him. He opened his door and let it close silently, Jaune walking over to his desk and sitting down in his chair.

"Fuck." Jaune muttered to himself as he let his head drop into his hands, Jaune feeling his own tears welling up. Jaune sat in silence for a minute, before the silence was interrupted by his phone vibrating on his desk. Jaune lifted his head up and looked at his phone. He grabbed it and unlocked it. He then opened his contacts and found a name. He pressed it hard and put the phone up to his ear as it dialled.

" _Hello?"_ Came a voice from the other side of the call, Jaune sighing deeply, before speaking.

"Plague, it's me. I need some advice."


	7. Lewis

**Okay… So! I have two thing to address. First thing. I seem to be the only person, ever. Across the entire internet's fanfic sites. FF .Net, Quotev, AO3, Wattpad. I am the only person, to write about this pairings. So! I call naming the ship! I officially dub this ship… "Golden Heat". Let me explain the name. Golden, because of Jaune, and Heat, because of Summer's name, like, seriously. Her name is Summer. She's hot. It's a win win. Anyway, spread it 'round, I guess. Just go onto whatever you have and brag to your friends that you are a supporting founder of Golden Heat. Second… *** **takes a big sip of water, then spits it out** *** HOLY HELL BLOODY B . ke21 (stupid formatting errors) reviewed on the story! Now, I'm a massive fan of 21's stories, and the fact that they reviewed on this story, opens my eyes. So, thank you to all the people who have stuck through with me on this one.**

"Okay… So let me get this straight Jaune." The man said to Jaune after he had taken a sip from his hot chocolate. After Jaune had called up his friend, he asked to meet him in person at a coffee shop that the pair always visited when they met.

"You, a nineteen year old boy, has a crush on a thirty year old woman that lives across the street from you. One day, you went over and you two ended up kissing. She ran, and you confined yourself to your room. You then talked to her again when a party was happening at your house. Then, about a week later, she confesses love for you, and you return it. And then after another week, she invites your family to dinner, and you discover that her husband hurt her and their child. Then, you found out that he is cheating on her with his Ex. Then, she dumps you because of a sense of guilt?" The man said to Jaune, the blonde nodding his head while he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yep. Except I didn't say that she dumped me." Jaune said, the man letting out a laugh at that.

"Dude. She dumped you." He said back, Jaune sighing in defeat. A silence set over the two, but it was welcomed. Normally, most people would feel uncomfortable with the silence. But Jaune had learnt to deal with it while he talked face to face with the man sitting in front of him.

"And what did you want from me?" He asked after a minute, the man taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Advice. I guess." Jaune said with a shrug, making the man laugh out loud. Once he finished laughing, he looked around to see that everyone else in the shop was looking at him and Jaune. The man ignored them all while Jaune held his head in his hands in an attempt to cover his face.

"Dude. You need a miracle more than advice." The man said, Jaune taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know that. But, there has to be something you can say." Jaune said, the man nodding his head at the blonde's words. The man took another sip of his drink, putting the cup down and rubbing his eyes.

"Gather evidence." He finally answered, Jaune looking at him in confusion.

"Evidence?" He asked, the man taking another sip of his drink.

"Against the husband. If you can get enough solid proof against him, you can take it to court for a domestic abuse case. Not to mention endangerment of a child and animal." The man said, Jaune looking at him in surprise.

"Animal?" Jaune question, to which the man shrugged.

"Meh, dogs can't talk. So they can't say what people have done. Like the old saying, blind men tell no tales." The man said, Jaune shaking his head.

"Anyway, Court?! I don't want to take this to court." Jaune said, the man just sighing.

"Jaune, Do you love her?" The man asked, Jaune hesitating for a second.

"Yes."

"You hesitated."

"Of course I did! I had to think about the question!" Jaune cried, the man nodding in understanding. In the time that the two had know each other, he realised that the man would asked random and weird questions at will, be it while just talking, or in the middle of one of their works.

"If you truly love her, then you need to fight for her." The man said, Jaune sighing. Jaune slumped in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that easy." Jaune replied, the man rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"Dammit Jaune! Of course it's not easy. Life isn't a game. There is no respawns, or saves, or options. God, Mother Nature, Fate, or whatever gives us life, just dumps us into the world and looks away. If you want to live life properly, you need to seize the moment." The man said angrily, Jaune looking at him in slight fear. Jaune knew not to anger the man, or it would be bad.

"I…" Jaune said, his sentence leaving off as he noticed his phone start to go off. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D., the blonde grimacing when he saw his mother's name and face.

"I gotta take this. I'll see you next time?" Jaune said as he held his phone up, the man nodding in response.

"Yep. Text me if you need anything. And tell your mother I said hi." He said, before grabbing his hot chocolate and downing it in one final swig. He lowered it from his mouth, smiled at Jaune and left. Jaune sighed and answered the call.

" _Jaune? Where are you?"_ Came the voice of Roman, surprising Jaune a bit.

"Oh, hey buddy. I was just out meeting with a friend. What's up?" Jaune replied, Jaune hearing some shuffling on the other side of the line.

" _Hey bro, it's Jane. Mister Pin is at the front door asking for you. He said he'll wait until you get back."_ Jane said, before even more shuffling came through his phone.

" _Jaune? Where are you?"_ Said his Mother, Jaune rolling his eyes as he stood up.

"At a café. I was getting a drink." He answered as he dropped a twenty onto the table, the blonde walking off a second later.

" _With who?"_ His Mother asked, Jaune rolling his eyes as he walked out of the café and over to his car.

"Lewis says hi." Jaune answered, Jaune practically hearing the smile growing on his mother's face.

" _Aww. It's nice of you to go and see him before he leaves sweetie._ " She said, Jaune nodding.

"Yeah. We didn't talk about it much, we had other thing to discuss." Jaune said.


	8. Gift

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, but I could find any motivation to write anything. Guess I found it. Anyway, thanks to everyone for supporting this story. I'm feeling a rush whoever I write for this story considering that I made a ship. Anyway, enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter! Now! I'm going to sleep!**

Jaune prepared himself as he walked in through the front door, the blonde knowing that his family was probably waiting for him with Mr. Pin. Jaune took a deep breath to steel himself and walked in. He walked down the hallway to the living room and spotted his parents and siblings talking with Mr. Pin.

"Hey Jaune!" Roman said happily, Jaune raising an eyebrow at the boy, who for some reason, now had a fedora with a feather attached on his head.

"Hi Sweetie. Did you enjoy your coffee with Lewis?" Jaune's mother asked, Jaune nodding in reply. He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for himself to sit on, the blonde boy sitting next to Jane and his Father, while his Mother, Roman and Mr. Pin sat on the other side of the table.

"Ah. It is nice to see you Jaune." Mr. Pin said to Jaune, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Did you enjoy your holiday in Europe?" Jaune asked, Mr. Pin nodding.

"Yes. It was quite pleasant. As you can see, I brought back a gift for you siblings." He said, Jaune looking at Roman as he tilted his hat. Jaune then looked to Jane, and saw that she had a new necklace on.

"Very nice. Where did you get them?" Jaune asked, the man smiling.

"I got the hat in Ireland, and the necklace in Italy." He answered, Jaune nodding his head.

"And, I got this for you." He added, the man pulling out a small box and handing it to Jaune. Jaune took the small box and lifted it up, the blonde examining the whole box. Mr. Pin just smiled as he watched Jaune look at the box.

"Have a peek." Mr. Pin said, Jaune looking at him. Jaune then nodded and opened the box gently, lifting the lid of it up until he could see what was inside it-

 _Slam!_

Jaune's family looked at him in a worried state as Jaune stared at Mr. Pin, the man just smiling back at Jaune.

"Jaune? What is it?" Jane asked, Jaune taking his gaze off of Mr. Pin for a second, before turning back to him.

"Now now Jane. They say that curiosity killed the cat. I do believe that it is Jaune's choice to reveal it, but I would suggest for him to save it for a special occasion." Mr. Pin said cryptically, Jaune looking at him for another minute, before nodding. Jaune softly closed the box and let his hands fall to his lap.

"Now. If it is no trouble, I must request to speak with Jaune privately." Mr. Pin said, Jaune's Mother nodding.

"Of course! You can go into his room and talk. Jaune will just have to go ahead and check if it's tidy." His Mother said, the woman hinting at Jaune to get up. She glared at him when he made no move, the boy still shocked by what he was given. Jane sighed and elbowed Jaune in the side, pulling him out of his thoughts. Jaune stood up and walked to his room, the blonde going in to clean up quickly. After a second, he opened the door and let Mr. Pin into the room, the man looking around the room as he stepped inside it.

"Very lovely room you have." He said, Jaune nodding in thanks.

"Thank's Mr. Pin." Jaune said, making the older man look at him.

"Jaune, please call me Oz. I've told you that before." He said, Jaune sighing and nodding.

"I know. I just prefer to call you Mr. Pin." Jaune answered, the man smiling at him.

"And that is fine." Oz said with a smile, Jaune returning the smile. After a second, Oz turned around and sat down on a small office chair that Jaune had pushed into his desk.

"So, I wanted to talk too you about my daughter." He said, Jaune raising an eyebrow at him as he sat down on his bed.

"What about her?" Jaune asked, confused to why the man would be asking Jaune about his daughter.

"Well. If I am correct, you and Summer have been forming a stronger… Bond, as of late." Oz said, Jaune's eyes widening in horror.

 _Ohshitheknowsohshitheknowsohshitheknows_

Jaune swallowed nervously and tried to keep a straight face.

"R-Really? W-Whatever could've given you that idea?" Jaune asked nervously, Oz smirking In amusement.

"While you two care for each other, you do not care much for those surrounding you." Oz said cryptically, Jaune's eyes widening at what the man had said.

 _He saw us._

"Now, I imagine that you are probably worried, but I assure you. You have nothing to worry about." Oz said, Jaune's brain stopping at his words.

"Wait? What?" He said meekly. The boy not sure if he heard the man correctly.

"Do not worry. I have no troubles with you dating my daughter, or you taking care of Ruby and Sun. If anything, I am happy." Oz said, Jaune nodding his head slowly at this.

"H-Happy?" Jaune asked, Oz nodding his head.

"Yes. I believe that you shall be better for my daughter than her… _Current…_ choice." Oz explained, Jaune nodding in understanding.

"Wait, so you know?" Jaune asked, Oz nodding his head sadly.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Jaune asked desperately, Oz sighing sadly.

"No. Sadly I cannot." He said, Jaune looking at him in desperation.

"A-Are you sure?" Jaune asked, Oz sighing sadly.

"I am her Father, not her owner. Unless she decides to take action, I can't do anything but push her in the right direction." Oz said, Jaune sighing and nodding.

"I understand. I… I just wish there was something I could do." Jaune said sadly. Oz hummed in agreement as he also looked to the ground in silence.

"Jaune. I am going somewhere in five days. I would like you to come along with me, if you would." Oz said, Jaune turning to him.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going then?" Jaune asked, Oz smiling sadly at Jaune.

"To meet someone."


	9. GoodWitch

**Wow. Two updates in two nights. If I update again tomorrow, review and tell me to get some fucking sleep. Ah well. Enjoy the chapter.**

"So, where are we going?" Jaune asked as he watched Oz get into his car, Jaune waiting patiently in the passenger seat for the elder man to get in.

"While I know that you are excited and curious Jaune, I must ask you to be patient." Oz said to Jaune as he finished getting into the driver's seat, Jaune sighing tiredly.

"Yeah. I'm, just… Worried about her." Jaune said sadly, Oz nodding solemnly in agreement.

"As am I" Oz sighed sadly as he pulled out a small GPS device and stuck it to the windscreen in front of him. Oz started the car and drove off, the two sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Do you know what we can do?" Jaune asked nervously as he looked at Oz, the man shaking his head.

"No. I don't know what to do. My daughter is getting hurt, and I will do anything to stop it. The most obvious course of action is to stop him. But, as I said yesterday, I cannot order her to do what I wish. And, unless I have some solid evidence against him, I cannot take the matter to court, because there is a chance they may see me as nothing more than a delusional old man who hates his daughter's husband." Oz said pessimistically, Jaune gulping at the older man's words.

"So, no. I don't know what we can do." Oz said, Jaune nodding his head slowly.

"I didn't think you'd be a pessimist." Jaune said to Oz, the older man chuckling at the statement.

"This situation calls for me to be a bit pessimistic."

 _ **0 0 0**_

"You wanted to show me a cemetery?" Jaune asked Oz as he stepped out of the car, Oz stepping out a second later. Oz remained silent and started walking off, Jaune walking besides him.

"No. I wish to show you what lies within the cemetery." Oz said, Jaune nodding his head in understanding. While the blonde didn't understand the elder man, just like everyone else, he knew to have some trust in him. If that trust be very little. Still though…

"On Summer's wedding day, something… tragic. Happened." Oz said slowly, Jaune picking up on the man's sadness.

"What happened." Jaune asked, Oz smiling lightly at the question.

"I was the happiest I could have been. My daughter was getting married! And to someone who I knew and trusted. It could not have been a better day." Oz said, Jaune grimacing at the thought of something described as perfect could turn into some tragic.

"As I took Summer's arm and walked out into the chapel, we took one step…" Oz said, the man stopping in the spot, Jaune stopping next to him. Oz sighed sadly and rested his hands against his cane lazily, his head tilted down. Jaune looked down at the grave that they had stopped in front of them. Jaune's breath got caught in his throat when he read the name on the head stone, the blonde turning to Oz.

"She… Had a heart attack." Oz said in sadness as Jaune put a gentle hand onto his shoulder, the other man smiling.

"While she has been gone for a long time, I still come and visit her every week." Oz said, Jaune nodding in understanding.

"She would know what to do." Oz said, Jaune smiling at the man.

"Yeah. But, it's up to us." Jaune said with a sad smile, Oz turning to face him. Jaune's eyes widened a bit as he saw the small amount of tears welling in Oz's eyes. The man wiped his eyes quickly with a tissue, before turning and walking away.

"Let's get back. I told your parents that you would't be too long." Oz said, Jaune nodding and walking to catch up. With that, the two left the cemetery. They left the grave. But, not before Jaune looked back at the headstone, the blonde reading the name aloud.

" _Glynda 'GoodWitch' Pin."_

 _ **0 0 0**_

Jaune stepped out of the car and turned to look into the window, the blonde looking at Oz.

"What're you going to do?" Jaune asked, Oz sighing at the question.

"For now? I'm going to go home and get some rest. I'll be back next week." Oz said tiredly, Jaune nodding his head in understanding. They exchanged goodbyes and both went different ways. Jaune stepped into his house and Jaune was immediately assaulted by Roman, the little boy running and jumping onto Jaune, the small boy latching onto Jaune's upper legs.

"Hey Roman. What's up?" Jaune said as he ruffled the boy's hair, the child giggling at the feeling.

"Mommy and Daddy said that I had to ask you!" He replied, Jaune looking down at him in confusion.

"Ask me what?" Jaune said in confusion, the little boy holding on tighter.

"I had to ask you if you'd take me to see Ruby! Pretty please!" Roman pleaded, Jaune laughing at his reason. Jaune smiled and prayed the boy off his leg and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Sure. Why did they want you to ask me though?" Jaune asked as he turned around and left through the doorway, the two walking across the street. Roman just shrugged from atop Jaune, the blonde feeling the action more than seeing it.

"I dunno. They said something about you seeing her mom all the time." Roman said, Jaune's eyes widening a bit as a blush covered his cheeks.

" _Is it that noticeable?"_ Jaune thought to himself as he and Roman reached Ruby's front door. Roman hopped down from Jaune's shoulders and rang the doorbell. Well, he rang it after Jaune lifted him up to it. The door opened after a second, showing Ruby and Summer, Jaune's breathing stopping in horror.

" _Oh shit. I forgot that I'd have to see her. Wait, how the hell did I forget that!?"_ Jaune screamed to himself mentally as he panicked, the blonde not noticing how Ruby had shouted something. What did make him come back to reality however, was a single word.

" _H-Hey._ " Jaune's eyes snapped in the direction of the voice to see that it was Summer that had spoken, the woman hiding most of her body behind the door.

"Hi."


	10. Turtles

_**Andddddddd I'm as sick as a dog. My throat is killing me and my nose is a fucking waterfall of snot. Heh, good luck sleeping with that in your head. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Hi." Roman said happily as he looked up at Summer, the woman's look of anxiety going unnoticed by the small boy.

"I came over to see if I could play with Ruby?" Roman asked excitedly, Ruby perking up at the thought of playing. The small girl instantly started jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Oh! Uh, sure. C-Come on in." Summer said slowly, the woman stepping out from behind the door and opening it wider, Roman running in instantly with Ruby chasing him, and Zwei chasing the both of them. Jaune just awkwardly stood at the front door, the blonde not having entered with his brother.

"Y-You can come in too." Summer said quietly, Jaune's head snapping in her direction. Jaune just nodded and stepped in, mumbling a thanks in return. Jaune walked down the hallway to see that Roman and Ruby had ran outside, the blonde hearing the two giggling in excitement about something or other.

"D-Did… Did he actually want to come here… O-Or did you ask him to come with you." Summer asked nervously, Jaune's head turning in the woman's direction. His head blanked at the question for a second.

"He wanted to come and play. I was out and once I got back, he tackled me and told me that I had to go with him." Jaune said, Summer nodding slowly at his answer.

"You want anything to drink?" Summer asked as she walked into the kitchen, Jaune shaking his head at the question.

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty." Jaune said, to which Summer nodded. A silence set over them as she grabbed a cup and poured herself some cold water, the woman sipping from her cup to break the silence occasionally.

"I'm sorry." Summer finally said, Jaune turning his head to look at her.

"For what?" He asked, the blonde not sure what she felt sorry about.

"For being so harsh. I should have been more gentle." Summer said sadly, Jaune's eyes widening at her reason.

"Summer! You don't have to apologise for that." Jaune said quickly, Summer's eyes widening at his quick dismissal of her apology.

"B-But I do have to… I-I fucked up." Summer said. Jaune's eyes widening considerably at her words. While the two had shared many horrible and sometimes dirty jokes, Jaune had never, _ever,_ heard Summer swear out loud like that. Hell, even the other day when she was calling herself a… Street worker, she had said that before in jokes, but never fuck.

"Summer. You didn't fuck up." Jaune said softly, taking a step towards the woman. In an unexpected surprise, Summer closed the small distance between them and hugged Jaune, the two of them holding onto each other tightly.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry." Summer said as she began to cry, Jaune pulling her out of the hug and looking at her face.

"I told you, don't be sorry." He said as he started wiping away her tears, the woman sniffling as he did so.

"I'm just sorry that I'm not able to help you more." Jaune said, Summer's eyes tearing a bit more from the confession. They stood like that for a while, both of the, looking into each other's eyes.

"Yay! I'm a Turtle with no shell!" Jaune and Summer heard Roman shout happily, as well as water splashing onto the ground. They both froze for a second and looked at each other.

"Would he?" Summer asked, knowing that Jaune was thing the same thing.

"No."

"Yaw!" Shouted Ruby happily as she and Roman both started laughing. Summer and Jaune instantly let go of each other and raced outside, looking at the two children. All Jaune could do was sigh and face palm, while Summer covered her mouth to hide a smirk. Standing before them, Roman and Ruby both ran around a sprinkler that had turned on. Only they had both stripped down to the underwear.

"I don't even want to know." Jaune said as he threw his hands into the air and walked back inside, the blonde giving up on trying to make sense of his little brother and Ruby. Summer giggled at them.

"Be careful you two." Summer said to the two children, watching as both of them nodded. Summer shook her head and walked back inside, the woman joining Jaune.

"I don't know which I'll understand first. My little brother and Ruby, or the female sex in general." Jaune said, getting a laugh from Summer. They turned to each other.

"You know… Me, Ruby, Sun and Zwei get lonely here sometimes…" Summer said, Jaune raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay. And what does that mean?" Jaune asked, the blonde slightly confused by the woman.

"I'm sure you could… Ask your parents if you and Roman could have a sleepover? It might let the kids spend more time with each other." She said, smiling at Jaune the whole time. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at Summer, the blonde utterly flabbergasted.

"I we what?" Jaune asked in confusion as Summer turned and walked out of the kitchen, Jaune turning to look at her leave.

"Friendly hello hi!?" Jaune shouted in confusion, the noise confusing the two kids and Summer immensely.

"Jaune, you okay?" Summer asked as she walked back to him, the blonde standing in the same spot.

"What and why and how and when and whaaaa! We haven't even do-" Jaune started saying in panic again, Summer rolling her eyes, before pulling Jaune into a kiss. Jaune was instantly cut off as Summer pressed her lips against his. His arms went limp and fell down to her waist, Jaune holding onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jaune?" Said a voice from their left, both of them stopping the kiss and looking towards the voice, both of them freezing when they saw Ruby and Roman starting at them. Jaune and Summer instantly disengaged from each other and jumped a step back, both of them looking nervously at Roman.

"Why were you kissing Ruby's mum?" Roman asked, Jaune and Summer sweat dropping at the question.

"Roman. What you just saw is never to be repeated to anyone. If you do tell anyone, I'll sell all of your Pokémon cards." Jaune said, Roman gasping at his older brother.

"You wouldn't dare." Roman said as his eyes narrowed, Jaune's doing the same as he looked at Roman.

"You wanna bet?" Jaune said, making Roman hesitate. Instead of arguing back, the child groaned.

"Fine." He said, before taking Ruby's hand and dragging her back outside. Jaune and Summer looked back at each other, though Jaune gulped when he saw the look on Summer's face.

"Did you just blackmail your little brother?" Summer asked, Jaune swallowing hard and nodding his head. He could do nothing but watch ad Summer licked her lips and walked towards him, the woman leaning into his body. She leaned to his ear and said something that made Jaune go stock still.

"That's hot." Summer smirked at Jaune expression, the blonde utterly flabbergasted. A second later, Jaune's phone went off, the blonde pulling it out and checking it.

"What's up?" Summer asked curiously, Jaune just sighing.

"I gotta go back to my house. A friend wants to talk with me." Jaune said, Summer pouting at him.

"Can this friend wait?" She pouted at him, Jaune rolling his eyes at her tactic.

"While pouting may work with Roman, Jane, Zwei, my Mother, and Ruby, you pouting has no affect on me." Jaune said to her, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"I'll… See you tomorrow?" Jaune said, Summer smiling at him.

"Yep. Oh, and leave Roman here to play with Ruby. I'll have him home soon." Summer said, Jaune nodding in thanks.

"Thank you. And good luck with those two." Jaune said, giving Summer another quick kiss, before leaving


End file.
